Akatsuki love story
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: A girl with a regetful past comes face to face with the Akatsuki. To her they seem to be all unordinary people who have personality disorders, but what happens when she gets to know one better than she intended AkatsukixOC? vote for the akatsuki member
1. Chapter 1

name: Keiko  
personality: really funny, likes to prank, kind, and all the guys like u for your looks and strength  
strength: taijutsu: 8 ninjutsu:10 genjutsu: 9  
u are super strong and u have a summoning jutsu/seal sign on your left arm that looks like a dragon that is swirling down your arm. It's not very detailed at all it is pretty much just a bold dark swirl that goes down your arm with a dragon head a t the end of it.  
Rank anbu  
age: 19  
weapon of choice: your kekagenki (which is your bending u can bend water and can make force fields in any shape.  
Past: all your relatives are dead because the beast dragon inside u killed them. U really don't give a damn though u hated them. The hokage knew it wasn't your intention though and treated u with care. U excelled fast then anyone in history the academy for ninjas and were and anbu a year after u started! You've never been beaten in battle though.  
Your Pov.-  
of coarse the drunk hokage of the leaf sent u on a A rank mission to find the criminals who stole 15 million dollars and kill them plus give the money back. U were walking up to the next town in god know where to get some sleep when u hear a huge explosion.  
"My god what now? Some crazy physco u wants attention?" u mutter to yourself  
u go to the area were the explosion happened to see a bunch of people. One sees your headband and runs up to u with cuts and burses all over him.  
"We've been robbed! There were two of them one was a blonde with mouths on his hands and a man with red hair WHO WAS PART PUPPET! Pleaz get our money they stole all of our jewelry! THEY STOLE 2 MILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF JEWLERY!!!"  
*this must b my lucky day those guys r the one that stole the other money. But what are they up too.  
U stop up in the trees to see the two guys looking at the jewelry. Then the blonde exclaimed "leader Sama will b so happy look at all the jewelry! I beat leader will give some to kohnan!"  
"I beat your right." the read head speaks up. "Who ever is there, come out now."  
*damn he's good I better get ready for a fight he has a great amount of chakra."  
U jump down from the trees and the blonde stares at u with interest. "why aren't u a pretty thing un."  
"shut up blonde."

"aw, your barks bigger than your bite." the red head starts to smirk

"nice now u made me made and I am going to kick your ass."

"like to see u tr-" u cut the blonde off by hitting him with a wave of water and made him run through 3 trees."

"now that had to hurt." u smile to yourself

"the red head tryst to take a hit at u but u dodge. then u look at your right leg and realize he had his charka strings on it then he pulled u in towards him and then he hit the side of u neck and u blacked out.

u woke up to see the blonde about 14 inches from your face and said "finally your awake I thought sasori almost killed u. that would b such a waste."

"u glared at the blonde "what's that suppose to mean?!"

"it means your joining the Akatsuki!"

"what!?? no I'm not I'm getting out of here!" u got up to run but u tripped! u looked back to see that u had chains on your feet!

"what the? what's this!?!?"

"see sasori knew u would do that so he put chakra chains on u! listen though, it's either u join the Akatsuki or die. u already know too much and my next mission was to come kidnap u and make u join he Akatsuki so I guess I'm lucky cause this is two missions in 1!"

"fine ill join just get these things off me."

"but u look cute with them on!" u gave him a weird look but were blushing at the same time!

aw Deidara likes u! but let's meet the rest of the gang


	2. Chapter 2

*What the fuck!??!?! THAT'S IT IM BEATING THE SGIT OUT OF HIM!!!!!!!!!*  
So u punched Deidara in the face, which of course sent him flying into a wall. You looked over to see that you had knocked him unconscious's you decided to look in his pockets for a key.  
*come on, come on, where is that fucking key to my chain god damn it! I don't have long till he wakes up!!!*  
Then you heard a riddle, and felt an icy cold metal touch your fingers.  
*Yes think the lord.*  
You grabbed the keys, unlocked your chains and ran out your cell door. You soon found an exit and ran out into the woods.  
*Where am I, I've never even been here before? I'd say I had passed that tree before but THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!!!!! DAMNIT why do all the tree branches have to be so low?*  
and before u knew it u felt a string catch your leg and pull u backwards. u grabbed a kunini and shot it in the direction u we being dragged to, who didn't help by the way, so u grabbed another one and broke the chakra string with it. then u jumped to a high tree branch and started running, but u could sense that someone was behind u following u.  
*It has to be that guy named Sasori. he was the only person I've ever seen use that move. I need to get back to the village and get reinforcements. Wait.... what did they want me for anyway? maybe I should-*  
You felt a kunini hit your left shoulder causing it to leak a little blood but it was nothing so u turned around and yelled in your mind 'Dark Dragon Wave Jutsu!" This sent a gust of black wind towards your enemy. it sliced every tree into 45 pieces each but no sign of blood.  
*Ok Keiko just stall him until you get to the village that's all you will need. Wait! he's is coming on my left for an attack!*  
You jumped up in the air and he missed but u counterattacked by twisting your body over and kicking him in the face. You heard something crack. u looked over to see that a knife had just come out of his arm and he was going to strike u!  
*holy crap!!!!!!! how did he do that? the knife just formed out of his arm, but wait could he be a puppet? No, that's crazy why would anyone turn themselves into a puppet, but there is always a posiblity.*  
SO u tried to kick him in the heart but he grabbed your leg and spun u around so that u had your back to him and he had his knife right on your neck.  
*Oh crap!!! Wait he has no body warmth. HEIS A HUMAN PUPPET!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
This pick makes me laugh it's too cute but at the same time restarted! .


	3. Chapter 3

"Now don't do anything funny or ill slice your neck off." the man so called sasori told u flatly. U just grunted, which made him pull the knife back a little bit almost causing it to cut your skin. U feel something punch the back of your neck.  
*damn it I'm... going....... unconsious.......... again.....* and then everything went black.

------Sasori's POV. -----

* She has to be strong if she could take out Deidara in one punch. He kept saying she had to hit him a million times before he went unconscious but that was an oblivious lie.*  
So u through her on top of your one shoulder and started to walk back to base. She had cut your cloak up pretty bad with that jutsu of hers but no real damage to u.  
*I wonder how Pein's going to get her join without threatening her. Better tie her hands and feet just in case she wakes up.*  
So u did that and went on your way to the base which would be about a 4 hour walk.

---------------------------------------Keiko's POV---------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly opened your eyes to see a canopy of trees over head that were moving at a slow pace. U then realized u were being carried BY THE PUPPET HUMAN!  
*fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! How did I not see that coming I mean come on! damn it he's tied up my arms and legs.*  
"Finally your awake about time." Sasori said flatly. U turned your head and gave him a death glare.  
"Where are u taking me." u said in a harsh tone.  
"The Akatsuki headquarters."  
*That right he is an Akatsuki member by the red clouds on his cloak. MAN I AM SO SLOW TODAY AND TODAY OF ALL DAYS!*  
"Why." u said more flat the ever.  
"What do u think." he said harsher.  
"I don't know smart ass that's why I asked." Then he nudged his shoulder almost causing u to fall off but he was still holding u.  
"Watch it." he says  
"hmph."  
Then u looked down to see that u had entered a rocky terrain.  
"Where here. so I'm going to untie u but if u try to run ill just knock u unconscious again, got it."  
"Hmph."  
"Itachi is going to get along with u well." he mumbles to himself but u couldn't catch it.  
He drops u down and unties u but grabs your shoulder and drags u with him inside a cave. After awhile u notice doors and he stops in front of one.  
"Com on Pein wants to talk to u."  
u just give him a dumb-founded look but he still just drags u along into the room.  
"Ur late Sasori." u look over to see a man about in his 30's with orange hair and piercings on his nose, chin, and ears. He must have been the so called 'Pein'.  
"Take a seat. Sasori u leave." he says more flat then u could ever do. but u did as u were told.  
"So u must be Keiko. the best ninja in the leaf village." he says looking u straight in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why am I here? What do u people want with me?"  
"Your here because u are going to join the Akatsuki." Pein said flatly  
"I don't remember agreeing to that." u said in a sarcastic tone.  
"It never asked it is an order, so deal with it."  
"I'm leaving. I don't have to take orders from someone I could really care less about." You got up and started to walk towards the door, when all of a sudden the Pein appeared right in front of u and gripped your shoulder real hard.  
"Listen and listen up good, you're lucky your still alive and if u want to keep it that why u better shut up with that cocky attitude and start taking orders." Pein said in the harshest and most terrifying voice u had ever heard.  
You stared in shock for a few seconds and then gave him a deathifying glare," Fine. I'll listen and work here for now but don't think even once that I'm going to stay here forever." you said in a harsh tone.  
"Hmph, ill keep note of that" he said in a sarcastic tone and then pushed to u out the door. You looked over to see the red head that brought u here. Pein looked at at him.

"Take Keiko to her room and don't let her leave it until I tell u."

"Right."

U were taken to your room and looked around. it was red walls, black and gold king sized bed, cherry wood dresser and table next to your bed, dark cherry wood floors, a black desk, and a door attaching to a white and gold bathroom.  
*Wow! Ya know I don't think I'm going to want to leave my room. Lucky for Pein*  
After Sasori left u in your room u laid down on the bed and looked at ceiling zoning out. After about 4 hours of staring at the ceiling u grabbed your iPod out of your pocket and starts to listen to Avenged Sevenfold. After that for about 3 hours you eye lids became heavy and u fell asleep.

You slowly opened your eyelids to see this bright orange thing. When you eyes fully opened u realized it was some guy with a mask on!

"Wahh!!!" you were just about to push him off but he jumped off himself.

"Tobi doesn't know how you can wait this long. Tobi would have exploded." The so called Tobi said in a high peppy voice while popping his arms up to the sky one the exploded part.  
*Greeeeaaaat.... another physico.*  
"Ummm.... why exactly did you come hear or do you just hear to get me up for no reason?"  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo. Tobi came because Tobi gets to show you around the Akatsuki base!!!!!!!!!!!! Com on let's go!!!" Right then Tobi grabbed you hand and ran out the door. Before you knew it you were outside a door that looked almost similar to yours.  
"Where are we?"  
"The art room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's so cool in there! All you and Tobi will see is art and you have to touch it that's the rule Tobi made! Okay!"  
"Ok but it's not really weird in there is it?"  
"Nooo Tobi thinks it's cool." So Tobi opens the door to this so called room and it looks like a museum except for the socks on the floor but you would just have to avoid that. Then something caught your eye. It was this beautiful sculpture of a clay bird. You had never seen anything like it! You just couldn't stop staring at it; it was perfect in all ways in your eyes. Then you felt someone look over your shoulder. You looked over to see that Tobi was staring at the art you were looking at.  
"Oooooohhhhhhhh that is a pretty one! Oh, Touch It, Touch It!"  
"I really don't think I should."  
"No touch it pleeeaaase"  
"Nope something's so beautiful shouldn't be touched." At that moment Tobi grabs your hand and makes u touch the sculpture and then he bolts out of there with u next to him. You looked back just in time to see that the sculpture exploded.  
"TOOOBI GET THE FUVK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FUCKING RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Who was that Tobi?"  
"We have to hide before Diedara-sepi kills us!"^. ^  
"WHAT!??!?!"  
"Lets hide in the TV room and Tobi will tell you about that room." You guys ran into this TV room that had 2 couches, 2 sitting chairs all facing a the TV in a semi circle around it, also there was a big table that was for of course dinning, and a big kitchen that connected to it. You and Tobi jumped over behind a couch.  
"Tobi I know you're in here! You hide in this room every fucking time you touch my art!!!!"  
*Great... we choose the oblivious hiding spot. I have to think of a plan because he sounds like he going to kill Me.*  
"Tobi." you whisper to him.  
"Ya." he whispers back.  
"I have a plan. I say when he isn't looking we sneak to that coach and then bolt out of here. Sound good?"  
"Good now Tobi knows you are getting the hang of it."  
You look back to see that Deidara is walking away from the couch and you and Tobi sneak over to the other couch.  
"Ok on the count of three we bolt out of here got it?"  
"Toby's got it!" he whispers back happily.  
"!...... 2..... Ow." you felt someone pull on the back of your shirt as you were about to get up.  
OWWWW" Tobi yells  
"What exactly do you two think you were doing?" You looked over your shoulder to see Deidara staring at you and Tobi.

End of this chapter. Hope you liked it rate and message!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ummmmmmm Tobi swears this wasn't Tobi's my idea."Tobi says cheerfully to Deidara.  
"Tobi, this crap is always your idea. I don't even know why Zetsu thought you should be in here?!?!"  
You were just looking back and forth between the two as they were fighting. *my god it feels like hours since they started fighting! When does it end!?!??!?!*  
"Well I guess when you two girls stop fighting imp going to give myself a tour without destroying something." you said as you started to walk away from the two.  
"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!! THE PEOPLE HERE WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Deidara said at you wide eyed.  
"I don't see what the big deal is. If I could make you go unconscious in one punch then I'm sure I can take care of myself here." you said still walking away from them. Then Deidara ran up beside you.  
"Okay let me explain first of all Zetsu will eat you, 2ndHidan will sacrifice you, 3rd Sasori will turn you into a Puppet, and4th Kaketsu will sell you!??!?!?" Deidara was yelling at you like crazy.  
"So other than the psycho that wants to do something extremely weird to me, is there anyone normal here? or all you all crazy?" you said looking at him curiously.  
"Well if I told you that I had mouths on my hands would you think I was a psycho?"  
"It depends on what you use them for."  
"I can make clay birds that explode with them."  
"What?! You were being serious. That actually is pretty cool." you looked at him and smiled.  
"Well you're going to fit ion great here then because imp not the only weird/cool one!!!" Deidara started to praise himself.  
"Deidara stop acting gay. "A familiar voice came from behind you. You looked over to see sasori glaring at Deidara and he was glaring back.  
"Ya know for partners you guys really do hate each other...."you said looking at them like they were retards.  
"It's not my fault I got stuck with him." Sasori said in a mono-tone.  
"What I got stuck with you!!!" Deidara retorted. As all this was happening you started to cut away and before you knew it you were lost.  
"Just great. You think they would have a map somewhere on a wall if you got lost......"  
"New b huh?"  
"What? Oh yes years the TV room I was just in there but now I'm lost in a labyrinth? I don't know how you people live here without getting lost. sorry my names Kikyo, yours?"  
"My names Hidan ill take you to the kitchen ya I heard we had a new member. Knew it wouldn't be long before they got you fucking lost."  
"You led the way; I've been lost for30 min."  
So you and Hidan talked on the way to the TV room. You guys walked in and there was9 people in there that were all staring at you.  
"Stop staring at her you guys have manners." Pein said as he was reading money magazine that was labeled Kaktzu on it.  
"EVERYBODY BE QUIET MY SHARK SHOW IS ON!!!!" said some guy who was half shark that had his face planted in the TV.  
"Yaaaaaa, ignore him when his shows on, in fact just ignore him all the time. You'll do a lot better that way."Hidan said to and you laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

The first night in the Akatsuki base had to be was probably the most terrifying night of your life. After the constant fighting with Tobi and Deidara about how to stay out of his room, Kisame telling them to shut up because his shark show was on, and you watching from the side lines, you decided that you should go to bed. Tobi showed you to your new room which was actually a lot nicer than expected. After Tobi left you took a shower got dressed and went to bed. As you slipped under the covers you heard a rumble from outside, most likely a thunder storm. Outside the cold wind moved through the rain. The howling wind outside made you pulls up your covers. Then as you were about to fall asleep your window burst open from the wind pushing so hard against it.

"Ahhh!!!" you screamed as you jumped off your bed in fright. As you pulled yourself up from the ground you felt someone grab your arm. Out of instant reaction, you used your other arm to strike.

"Gahhh, un! Calm down, I just came to see what all that noise was, un. Ow!! You punch hard, yeah. So what exactly happened?" Deidara asked as he looked at the window that was open.

"It was nothing the window just blew open and I fell off my bed. God, what are you a cop..." You said in a mono tone obviously tired.

"How do you just fall off your bed, un?" He said giving you the weirdest look but right after he spoke a huge blast of thunder roared along with a few streaks of lightning. Your entire body shivered immensely.

"Oh my god, you're afraid of a thunderstorm that's priceless, un!" he said while laughing.

"I'm not afraid of thunderstorms, I just don't like them! There so loud and bright it's just annoying that's all." You said looking away.

"Riiiiiiiight and I have purple hair, un."

"What?"

"Uhhhhh, nothing, un. Bad joke. Sooooo-"

"Get out of my room. I'm going to bed." You said while pushing him out the door. _Man, he's just as bad as Tobi! _As you was just about to close the door you looked at Deidara who had this evil glint in his eye, and said, "This otta be fun news for everyone else, un." He said while snickering laughing to himself.

_Just great, the first day I join there's a thunderstorm…._

"Uh…. Hey wait up Deidara." She said as she ran right up next to him and grabbed his wrist. "Your not really gonna tell anyone about that are you?"

"I don't know. What do I get if I don't tell, un?" he said looking down at you.

"What?"

"Ya know, like a trade for not telling your fear, like something in return."

"Oh, I don't know? What do you want?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm. How about if I don't tell anyone then you have to give me a kiss, un." And right after he said that you slapped him right on the face.

"Your really sick ya know that, you perv." You said glaring at him and then you turned around and just walked to your room and slammed the door shut.

"What do you want….." you moaned want you moaned as pushed you off your bed. You just lay there on the floor, too lazy to even move.

"So, I heard you're afraid of thunder storms." Hidan said snickering as he grabbed the covers that were laying on top of you. Instantly you sprung up as you heard what he had just said.

"Deidara told you that didn't he…." You scowled, now giving him a glare that could kill.

"Hey! Don't give me that fucking pissed off attitude! Deidara's the loud mouth!" Hidan yelled obloivously spazing.

"Oh. Sorry. I just hate him so much for telling! How many people know about it?!"

"Well, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and I were the only ones there when he told it, so I assume there the only ones that know. It's not that big of a deal ya know. It's just a thunderstorm. I'm sure you'll get used to them eventually." Hidan said as he put and arm on your shoulder.

""Wait I got an idea!" You turned to Hidan with an evil glint in your eye.

"I think I already like this idea because it has to do with revenge," Hidan said with the same evil glint in his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

*why the hell did I have to end up here…… I pretty sure someone must of wanted this spot, but me, the one who wouldn't even think twice about wanting this gets it! Well, that's just my luck…..* Kikyo sat by Hidan at the table in the kitchen while eating dinner. Katsu and Kisame were there but you didn't really know them that well to start a conversation. Never the less would you want to.

*Gahhh! Why can't I think of a plan to get Deidara back!* she was glaring at her food while poking at it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kisame asking her a question, "You gonna eat that cause it looks edible to me?" he was pointing at your food.

"Huh? Oh….. no. You can have it," you said while pushing the plate towards Kisame as he dug his face into it. *your face O.o* Then he looked up at you, "What?"

"Wah, uh, nothing," you said going back into thinking mode…….. Again.

Kisame's POV

*MY GOD! This girl was like a girl version of Itachi! Well, personality wise of course. Hey, someone's got an idea!*

"Hey, Kikyo I think you should met my partner." I said giving her a sharky grin, just at that moment Hidan spit all the food that was in his mouth onto his plate.

"Are you crazy? He'd kill her!" Hidan, of course, spazed.

"No he wouldn't! She's one of the few that are actually quiet!" Kisame yelled back.

"He wouldn't kill her, my ASS!" Hidan said while standing up in his chair.

"What are you two losers fighting about..?" Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen to the fridge.

"Speak of the fucking devil," Hidan said as he sat back down. As Itachi was getting something out of the fridge he noticed her.

Itachi's POV

*Wow. That's a first, someone's actually quiet. Who is she?*

"Who are you?" I said in a mono-tone while looking at the girl. She looked up at me but didn't say a word. Then Kisame broke the silence, "Her names Kikyo. We don't know why she's here though. Pein said she was going to be someone's subordinate, though." Then the girl just put her head down and put on that same troubled face that she had on before I asked her my question.

*Guess she's not much of a talker. It'd be nice to hang around her once and a while.*

Back to Normal Crap-

You looked over to see that he had sat right next to you. *Who is this guy? I mean, he acts like he's so superior to everyone. Yet, when he looked at me he wasn't glaring at me like he did to everyone else.

"So, what's your name?" you said barely even a whisper. You said this still looking at the table. He looked at you, said his name was Itachi, and then went back to eating his dumplings.

*Wait! I got it, Deidara your in such deep shit now.*

Itachi saw a smirk growing on your face and a spark of curiosity caught his eyes. Hidan glanced at her and knew by the smirk that she had the perfect plan to piss Deidara to the extreme.

"Heh you already got a plan don't you. Come on lets go," Hidan said as he grabbed your hand and you guys ran out the door.

"What just happened?" Katgustu asked.

Later That Day-

"Hahaha here it comes. I can't wait to see the look on his face," Hidan said waiting for it.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?!?!?!?!?" It was obliviously Deidara. He ran out from the bathroom –with clothes you creepy perverted people…- and was pointing at his hair…………. It was neon purple!

"Hey, think about it this way Deidara, you and Oruchimaru can be best friends!" Hidan said while laughing his ass off. You on the other hand were looking the other way smirking victoriously. Just then Sasori walked out of his room, looked at Deidara's hair and said, "I don't want to know."

Now, that made you laugh, so you just giggled as soon as he said that. Right at that moment as Sasori was walking by, he stopped. He didn't turn his head or say anything, but his eyes moved towards her. Almost like a blank stare and then he went on walking again.

*Huh? What I do, all I did was laugh? Does he-*her thoughts were interrupted when Hidan put a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong. He always acts like that. That's why I don't talk to him because he never responds," he said looking at you with some concern.

"Ya….. Right," you said as you watched Sasori walk down the hallway.

"HELLLLLO!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT MY HAIR!?!?!?" he yelled pointing at his hair.

"Just wait a few days and the purple should wash out," said as you started to walk back towards your room.

"Good job Deidara. You just had to ruin all the fun," Hidan said as he also started to walk towards his room. Deidara just stood in the middle of the hallway like an idiot confused on what just happened.

*What I do? I don't understand Sasori, when he's in battle or when he's even acting normal. Its like he's the wrong piece for a specific puzzle. It's just so confusing.* As you walked towards your room you opened the door and flopped on to your bed, still troubled about that guy.

"Well, this is obliovously going nowhere trying to figure this out so I'm going to take a shower," you said to yourself as you got up and walked to the bathroom that was attached to your room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't say this before but you can vote for who Kikyo will end up with! Thankz jasmine yue! And to my friends at school Alex, Heather, Britney, Marissa, and a great thanks to Hailey because she didn't rip my head off since I made more chapters!^.^'

After you got out of the shower you put on a black t-shirt with three neon blue stripes going diagonal down it and dark blue sweatpants that you had cut into caprees.

*Wow, I have to admit for a place where a bunch of s-ranked criminals live its actually really quiet and peaceful.* you though while combing your damp hair. "Bam!"

"Hey! Listen brat if you make fun of my hair one more time, I swear I'll beat the fucking shit out of you, Tobi!!!!" Deidara was probably beating Tobi up for making fun him for the hundredth time.

*Why do I always end up jinxing myself every time I like something (anime sweat drop)? Huhh…….* then it sounded like Deidara was walking off and Tobi was just standing there. *Weiiiiiiiird….*

Then Tobi burst through your door in his weird sobbing act, "WHAAAAAA!!!! Deidara-kun is mad at Tobi!!!" he said while hugging you and sobbing.

"Um….. I'm sorry Tobi. I'm sure he didn't mean it," you said while hugging him and patting his head still kind of confused. "Is there anything I can do?" you said.

Then Tobi popped up from his depression and said, "Let's play a game!"

"Uh, sure what kind of game do you want to play?"

"Hmmmm…. Oh! Tobi's got it! Let's play destroy Deidara's life game!! Yeeeaaaah!!!!" he said jumping up and down.

"Um, maybe we should play something else cause when he was talking to you earlier he sounded serious," you said looking at the wall where you heard his voice from earlier.

"Nonsense! Tobi says!" Tobi said as he grabbed your hand and ran out into the hallway to Deidara's room.

"Hmmmmmm, what prank should Tobi pull first?" Tobi went into thinking position, "HAHA! Tobi will mix Deidara's cologne with bleach!" Tobi started jumping up and down again.

*My God for someone who acts like a little kid all the time, he actually is pure evil right down to the core. (Shiver)* "Well, don't you think that's kind of dark?"

"Well you turned his hair purple by switching his shampoo. That seems really dark to Tobi," he said while mixing the bleach with the cologne.

"I had my reasons," you said as you crossed your arms and looked at the door. It was starting to open. Suddenly everything went black, and you felt someone behind you. Wait and there were a bunch of clothes under your feet. *Sigh* we were in his closet.

"Shhhhhhh, be quiet or he will hear us," Tobi whispered from behind you.

*Why are we hiding in his closet? That seems like the most oblivious hiding spot! EW, what's one my foot? It must be one of the animals that died in here, because it smells like shit!*

"Holy Fuck! That Burns!" Deidara yelled as he ran out the door.

"Why'd we have to do this? You know he is going to kill you and me, the oblivious suspects," you said jumping out of the closet.

"Tobi doesn't really think he would suspect you. Besides he thinks Hidan dyed his hair purple since you didn't say anything," Tobi said as you guys walked into the hallway, away from Deidara's room.

"Ya…….. Sure," you said looking back at Deidara's room * ya right. I'm pretty sure he knew it was me. I mean after what he did anyone would want pay back…… right?*

"You looked troubled Kikyo-kun. What is it?" Tobi stopped and looked at you.

"Huh?" you were broken from your train of thought by Tobi's question.

"HA! I knew it! Tobi did get you to join up on his psychotic schemes!" Deidara yelled at the other end of the hallway.

"I'm going to bed," you said in a mono-tone voice as you walked away to your room. Then Tobi spazed out by running towards Deidara and saying, "Dei-chan I missed you!" and then he hugged him and wouldn't let go.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING PHYCO!!!!" Deidara yelled as he was clawing Tobi off him.

Then the door you were walking by opened and Hidan started yelling not realizing you were there. "WOULD YOU FUCKING IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" the yelling caused your hair to fly back.

"I think I just went deaf," you said giving him a blank stare.

"Oh shit! Sorry bout that. I didn't really see you there," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Haahahahaha! That's pay back for all those pranks!"

"Ya, whatever. I'm going to bed," you said walking off towards your room.

"Why do you always have to be such a smart ass Deidara!?!?! Stop pissing people off!" Hidan yelled at Deidara.

"What!?!? I'm pissing people off you dyed my hair purple and pissed me off! So shut up retard!" Deidara yelled at Hidan.

"Are you asking me to kill you!?!?!?" Hidan yelled back. Then you turned around and saw they were actually serious.*Oh shit…*

"Hey guys calm down, we all just tired that's all. So please calm down," you said kind of putting your hands up.

"Maybe you should go to your room," Hidan looked at you kind of glaring at you.

"Uh, ya, sure," you turned around and walked towards your room. * My god that was terifiying! Man, why, why, why did I ever think this place was quiet and peaceful!!!???!!!* thought to yourself as you got into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki Chapter 9

*What's the use? I can't sleep. Hidan and Deidara seemed like they were really going to kill each other, and when Hidan told me to leave with that ice glare, well that was terrifying. He really is the only one I trust so I don't really want him to die (sigh).* after hours of constant thinking you feel asleep.

Next Day-

"Wake up. I'm not waiting forever," someone said.

*Huh? Wait, it can't be him? Please let it be someone else.* you thought while lifting your head up from under your pillow. It was. It was Sasori. He was wearing crimson sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Uh, hi," you said getting out of your bed. Your hair was still in a neat pony-tail surprisingly. "Why are we up so early? It's six in the morning," you asked yawning.

"That's the normal time we get up here so get used to it," he said in a harsh tone while glaring at you.

*well someone's in a bad mood* you thought as you walked past him, acting like he was just a shadow. Then you opened the door and left him there glaring at the ground.

As you walked in the kitchen you noticed Hidan slouching on the table….. Drooling in the process.

*Guess in the I'm not the only one who finds six am really fucking early.* you thought as you watched Tobi dump a cup full of water on to Hidan's head.

"WHAAAAA!" then he grabbed Tobi's shirt and threw him at the wall that made a giant crack in that wall. After that he just put his head down and went back to sleep, soaked in water. Then Tobi sprung up for the wall and ran right in front of you.

"Hey Kikyo-chan! You're late for breakfast!" Tobi said grabbing your arm and dragging you to the fridge.

Sasori's Pov.-

*What was her problem? And Hidan says I don't respond. Ph, whatever.* Then something caught your eye. You saw Deidara pouring something into Kikyo's shampoo. Then he said, "HA! Payback bitch," he said as he started to get up and walk towards the door. I decided to stay in a spot that was out of site from his view until he left.

As I walked into her bathroom I grabbed the bottle of shampoo that Deidara had been messing with. I opened it to see it was full of grease? In Deidara's words it must mean payback. I grabbed the shampoo bottle filled with grease and walked into the kitchen. Kikyo was be asked a million questions about food she liked by Tobi, they were by the fridge. Everyone else who was in here was either eating or falling asleep, and there was Deidara, might I add with purple hair who was sitting in a chair eating ramen for breakfast. Disgusting. I walked over to him opening the bottle of shampoo as I as I got closer. When I was right alongside him I poured the grease shampoo bottle all over his head.

"What the- wait how'd you know about that!??!?!" Deidara said looking at me in fury. Kikyo one the other hand was just staring in disbelief. I turned my head and looked at her. Then I said in a mono-tone, "You owe me," as I walked back out of the room.

Back to your Pov.

*What I thought he hated me. But why?* you thought as you watched Sasori walk out of the room.

"Kikyo-chan you didn't answer my question. Which one do you like more chicken ramen or shrimp ramen?" Tobi said pulling your sleeve.

"I don't know," you said still staring at the place where Sasori had left.

Unfortunately for Deidara Hidan had been awake to see the whole thing. "HAHAHAHAHA! You still couldn't get her back no matter how hard you tried! In your face your fucking loser!!!" Hidan said while laughing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Deidara said his face red because he was so mad and embarrassed.

"Hey don't make Tobi lock you two in closets again!" Tobi said while putting a finger up.

"What?" you said looking at Tobi confused.

"Nothing," Hidan said as he looked away.

"You see Kikyo-chan since Deidara and Hidan were in such a big no no feud, and were being mean to each other Tobi decided to lock them in chakra eliminating closets till they sought out their differences," Tobi said still with his fingers up.

"You locked them….. In a closet?" You said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yep! Tobi did!" he said as he ran off in a jumpy type mood. You just looked at them in confusion.

"Don't ask," Hidan said looking at you with a mono-tone expression.

"Don't worry, I won't," you said as you sat between Deidara and Hidan, "Um, Deidara you might want to go take another shower…." You said looking at him with pity. He didn't say anything.

"Ya, he's in a state of depression since he lost the prank to you again, which I am enjoying so fucking much," Hidan said while eating a bagel.

"Hey, Deidara I'm sorry," you said looking at him, "Truce?" you said holding a hand out. He just kind of stared at you in shock.

"Hey, Deidara I'd take that unless you want your eyebrows shaved off," Hidan said while eating his bagel.

Then Deidara put this weird smirk and grabbed your hand and shook, "Deal," and then the mouths on his hand licked your hand and you jerked away.

"What the heck was that!" you said rubbing your hands on your pants nonstop.

"HAHAHAHA!!! That was my final payback, but the pranking is over now," he said still laughing.

"Why do you always have to do that at the most random times, you freaking weirdo?" Hidan said looking at you.

"Well, isn't it oblivious, the look on her face was so cute," he said as he started no rustle her hair.

"Stop it," you said trying to get his hand off your head.


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki 10

As you were squirming to get away from Deidara, Tobi ran into the room and ripped you way from Deidara's grasp. Then Tobi said, "That's no fair! You two are suppose to be pranking each other like Tobi planned!" he said as he had his elbows locked with yours.

"WHAT!?!?! You mean to tell me that my hair looks like a fucking piece of shit because of you!!!???!!!" Deidara started yelling.

"Yep! Hehe!" Tobi said in a high pitched voice, while you were giving him the weirdest look.

"Tobi let go of Kikyo so I can beat the shit out of you," Deidara said getting up from his chair and walking towards Tobi.

"But that would be no fun Dei-chan!" Tobi said as he ran and dragged you out with him into the hallway. He was laughing while running, while on the other hand, you were reaching for something to grab, to stop him from running so fast. It had been like 2 min, but it felt like 2 hours, and everything you tried to grab was way too far out of reach. When suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your left arm, and then was jerked in that direction.

*Holy shit! I swear the next time someone grabs my arm its either going to rip off or come off in individual pieces!* you thought as you looked up to see who had pulled you away from Tobi, but before you got a good look at the person, they started to talk.

"I don't know who you are, but your constant flailing is annoying the crap out of me," you were seeing a man that had one side of his face pure white and the other half nightmare black, with yellow eyes! But that wasn't even the weirdest part, he had green hair, and a venus flytrap around his body! He was dragging you away from Tobi, who was walking behind you guys, complaining about how he was just having fun, and how he saved you from an evil blonde haired monster, that had crazy monster hands with six eyes and a mouth in each hand.

*Isn't that kind of exaggerating it Tobi?* you looking back at him giving him the weirdest look.

"Tobi be quiet," the guy said as he kept walking.

"Hmph! Zetsu-san is just jealous because he doesn't know how to have fun! He's a meanie!"Tobi yelled pointing know.

*It surprises me how he's still alive here….?*

"Tobi. Shut it," Zetsu said while sending a menacing glare to Tobi.

*Yep really surprised……… -_-'*

"BAM!" you two both looked over to see that Deidara had shoved Tobi's head into a wall, and now just rubbing Tobi's head in it as well. And the look on his face was cruel but satisfied.

"Heh, how do you like me now you fucking little brat? From now on I'm going to make your life a living hell," he was saying with an evil glint in his eyes. He saw you and walked over, "What up Kikyo?" he said now smiling.

*Bipolar much?* you thought while lifting and eyebrow at him.

"What? Every time something like this happens you give me that weird, confused look," he said.

"I can understand why," Zetsu said as he started to drag you away again.

"Well, I see you've met Zetsu, the cannibal eating plant. Aaaaand, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?!?" Deidara yelled.

*C-C-Cannibal?! Ok, I'm terrified, but then again I'm not really that surprised. Rule #1- Don't get eaten………… by cannibals. Never thought I would say that……… or think it……*

"It means that your annoying and won't shut up," he said trying to ignore Tobi's constant flailing because he was stuck in the wall.

"Where are you taking Kikyo then? It's not like she know you," he said while walking next to Zetsu.

*Hellloo? I feel like I no longer exist. Huh…………. This is going to be a long day….. Sigh*

"I came to get her because she is going on a mission with Itachi and Kisame," Zetsu said.

"WHAT! Come on, at least I know her! I should be the one going on the mission with her. Besides Sasori never talks, so that just adds on to my boredom," he said in a pissed tone.

"As far as I know she met Kisame and Itachi, so she knows them idiot. Would you go away?" Zetsu said in an annoyed tone.

"No and what's the mission for?" Deidara said.

"They're going to kill Hashu Juhtiu, some famous weapon specialist. Bounty on his head from a lot of bordering cities," Zetsu said.

"There you are, where do you people hide here?" Kisame said as he saw you, "Hurry up and get packed were leaving early tomorrow," Kisame said as he saw Tobi down the hallway flailing his arms.

"Deidara get him out of the wall before Pein gets pissed," Kisame said with an anime sweat drop. Just then Zetsu let go of your wrist and started to walk away.

After you went to your room and were all packed, you jumped on your bed and lay on.

*I got to think of a way to get out of here. I guess you could just say killing random people isn't my thing.* then you heard banging on your door.

"Kikyo-chan Tobi's bored!!!!!" he said still banging on the door.

*God! Is he ever quiet!?* you thought as you turned over in your bed facing the opposite direction from the door. Then Tobi just ran in…

"Let's play a game!" Tobi said as he threw his arms in the air.

"No," you said as you started to put your headphones to listen to your IPod.

"Please," "No," "Please," "No," "PLEAZZZZZZ," "………………… No," you said, now not evening listening anymore just looking at songs to play on your IPod. Then you felt tugging on your left arm.

"Tobi come on. I played like 6 games already," you said now complaining.

"And now we can make it 8" he said in a peppy voice still tugging at your hand. And you were just pulling in the opposite direction.

"Tobi leave her alone," you two both looked over to see Itachi leaning in the door way.

"Huh?" you said. *When did he get there?* he said just staring directly at you.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Kikyo! I know 6am sounds early, but really it's not!" Kisame yelled as he was trying to pull you out of bed. You just had the covers sprawled out over you. "FINE!! If you won't get up, I'll pick you up!" And with that, you were lifted off the ground and thrown over his shoulders.

"Uh, Kisame I'm pretty sure I can walk, so put me down…" you said with an anime sweat drop.

"Are you going to just sit there once I put you down?" Kisame asked looking back at you.

"I don't know?" you said in a plain voice.

"Not a good enough answer," he said walking down the hallway.

"Fine. I will actually walk at 6am in the morning to kill some random person, ok?" you said trying to look back at him.

"Good enough for me," he said as he just dropped you to the floor.

*GOD! Because ya know that could have been so much less painful. -.-'* you thought as you got up from the ground glaring at Kisame.

"You take forever to get up," you looked back to see Itachi walking towards Kisame and you, "Let's go."

-A few boring hours later-

*we've been walking forever…….. I might as well just rip my legs off-*your thoughts were torn away as your ankle was ripped by the coarse part of a root that you had now tripped over. You caught yourself and started to get up.

*What the hell! This is probably what happened because I wanted to take a break, but nooooooooo I just had to ignore it.*

As you were starting to get up Itachi grabbed your arm and pulled you up. "Next time you want a break, just say it," he said kind of glaring.

"Great, her ankle looks like it's too damaged for her to walk on it. What the hell are we going to do know," Kisame said in a kind of irritated voice.

"Were not stopping, get on," Itachi said as he grabbed your arm and pulled you over his arm into a piggy-back ride.

"Um…….. Never mind," you said as you rested your head on his shoulder, and closed you eyes.

*Weirdest day of my life.* you thought as you were going into half awake half asleep mode.

Itachi's POV-

*Why didn't I just tell Kisame to carry her? It's not like I care. Besides, I couldn't ask Kisame because he was carrying his sword. Sigh. I need to focus…*

"Hey, Itachi, how is she supposed to kill that guy with a broken ankle?" Kisame asked.

"We'll just find someone to fix it," he said in an obvious but annoyed tone.

"Yeah right."

Back to normal-(this is kind of where I got lost -_-')

"Wake up," you opened your eyes to see that you guys were coming upon a small cottage in the distance.

"Why are we going there?" you said rubbing one eye since you just woke up.

"Were going to get your leg healed," Kisame said in an annoyed tone since he thought you were slowing the mission down.

"Oh, ok," you said still looking at the cottage. It looked kind of familiar. As Itachi walked into the house, you realized why it had seemed so familiar, your old friend Roxas lived there with his two brothers. His brothers were Cloud and Sora, Cloud was a creeper, and Sora was really nice but also super hyper, their parents were diseased.

*Craaaaaaap let him not be home! Pleazzzzzzzzzzz!*

"Hey, whose there?" you heard Roxas's familiar voice coming from his room. As he ran to where you guys were he saw you, "Kikyo?"

"Hey………….. Roxas," you said knowing this was going to end badly.

"So you two know each other?" Kisame said as he looked back and forth between you two.

"Yeah, we used to hang out all the time before she disappeared," he said still staring at you like he couldn't believe you were actually here. You felt Itachi's grip tighten on you as he was glaring at Roxas.

"Can you heal her ankle?" Itachi said getting to the point.

He sighed and then said, "You fell didn't you?"

"I tripped. It's different," you said looking away.

"Yeah, sure. Set her down and I'll heal it," Roxas said pointing to the couch on his left.

"Fine," Itachi said as he set you down on the couch. As Roxas was healing your leg, Kisame started to talk to Itachi, which gave Roxas a chance to talk to you.

"You do know who those people are right?" Roxas whispered to you.

"Yeah, but it's not like I went with them because I wanted to, I was forced to," you whispered as you looked at your ankle he was healing.

"Wait, first why did they take you, and why are you here?" he whispered.

"I don't know why they took me, but were here to kill some guy name Hashu Juhtiu?" you whispered back.

"That's the guy that's been conning people out of their money. He's got a huge bounty on his head. Go figure," Roxas said as he was almost finished healing your ankle.

"Don't do anything stupid, Roxas you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt. Just keep this to yourself, kay?" you whispered to him.

"Sigh, I'm not going to be able to see you for a long time are I?" Roxas said looking at you with sadness in his eyes.

"No, I don't think you will," Itachi said as he grabbed your elbow and pulled you to your feet, answering Roxas's question. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you." Itachi said as he pushed you out the door of Roxas's house.

The vote is 1 Tobi, 2 Deidara, 2 Itachi, 2 Sasori, and 2 Hidan. So vote people!!! I hate it when everything is like this it's just too confusing! .


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi had a tight grip on your arm as he was dragging you away from the cottage, "You better learn to keep your mouth shut or else the next person that happens to, isn't going to be that fortunate," he said looking at you colder than ever.

"Sorry," you said looking back at the house. *I really never going see him again…*you thought getting depressed.

"I say we going find a hotel, because I'm really tired," Kisame said kind of slouching over.

"Yeah, sure," Itachi said as he jerked you more forward while walking.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, I don't understand what your problem is," you said glaring a hole in his back. You saw from the corner of your eye that Kisame was turning his head away from you two, not wanting to get involved.

"Shut up," Itachi said in a cold voice as he jerked you forward once again.

*Itachi you don't know how badly I want to fucking kill you……* you thought clenching your hands into fists.

"How long did you know him?" Itachi said in a mono-tone voice.

"Huh, Roxas? We've been friends since I was like 8," you said surprised at the question. Itachi's grip on your wrist got tighter which caused you to wince in pain.

"Finally were here," Kisame said as he ripped you from Itachi's grasp and dragged you with him to the front desk. "That was really stupid of you to argue with Itachi. You realize what he could have done to you if you had pushed him too far?" Kisame said as he got the key to the hotel room.

"I don't care. Roxas is my best friend; I was just talking to him. I don't see what the big deal is," you said looking at the key. There was only one key which meant only 2 beds.

You guys walked to the room you were given, and opened the door. It was actually a lot nicer then you had expected. Then Kisame grabbed your arm and flung you on to the nearest bed.

"Ow…" you said you face buried a pillow. Then you felt something next to you. You looked over to see Kisame.

"No need to thank me for the personal escort," he said kind of laughing.

"Who said I was thanking you," you said as you dropped your head on the pillow.

"Just be happy you're sleeping on this bed with me or else Itachi might kill you while you sleep," Kisame said still laughing. Then Itachi came over grabbed you arm and threw you on the other be.

"I'm pretty sure I can restrain myself," said glaring at the snickering Kisame.

"Well, its official, I've completely lost feeling in both my arms," you said laughing at Itachi's comment.

"Sleep," Itachi said as he lay down in the bed next to you.

"Oh, yeah right. I'll sleep on the floor," you said starting to get up, but then Itachi grabbed you arm.

"Sleep here," he said in a mono-tone with a blank stare.

"But-"

"Now," he said making is grip on your arm tighter.

"Uh, sure," you said lying on the bed, opposite direction of him.

*Yep, like I said weirdest day of my life!* you thought staring at the snoring Kisame. -.-'You looked over at Itachi to see he was staring at the ceiling, "Does he always snore?" you said looking at him.

"Pretty much," he said kind of smiling at your question.

You rolled over on your back and also looked at the ceiling, "Joy..." said starting to fall asleep, with Itachi watching you from the corner of his eye.

Ok the vote now is 1 Tobi, 2 Deidara, 2 Sasori, 4 Itachi, and 4 Hidan. Sorry if the chapters are short but since the Isats are here there is less fucking time for the computer. *sigh*


	13. Chapter 13

You opened your eyes only to see pitched black darkness; it had to be at least 3 in the morning. You felt someone shuffle in front of you and then you realized you were cuddled into Itachi's chest.

*Whaaaaaaaaaaa!!! What the shit!* you thought, as you feel out of bed. You got up really shaky, and confused if that was real or just your imagination. The weirdest part to you, was that he was still asleep…

"Wondered when you'd ever wake up. I actually thought Itachi would wake up before you," Kisame said, hands behind his head, as he was glaring at the window, opposite direction from you.

"I'm just going to pretend that never happened," you said, staring at Itachi, shivers running down your spine from what had just happened.

"I'm bored. Let's take a walk," he said getting up and walking towards the door with you staring, "When I say let's, I mean we," he said motioning you towards the door.

As you and Kisame were walking around the village you guys talked a lot. You actually felt like you could trust him. You just wish you could say the same for Itachi; he was so cold and distant that it was hard to get to know him.

"Hey what are you thinking about Kikyo," Kisame said as he stopped at the top of the hill that you guys were on.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," you said as you looked up at Kisame smiling. He sat down and started to stare off into the moon. You sat next to him and looked at him curiously before he started talking again.

"No, you were thinking of Itachi. Do you…. like him," Kisame said, looking at you.

"What!?! N-No! I can't even say I think of him as a friend. He's just way too distant, sort of like a stranger to me," you said looking back to the ground.

"Be careful, ok? I may have been his partner for a long time, but he has a way of knowing how to take over someone without using his blood line, what I'm saying is he's very clever. It's what makes him an amazing assassin," Kisame said to you in a quieter tone.

"Uh, yeah sure," you said looking back at him smiling, "I'm assuming this is your way of saying that you care."

"Don't push it," he said kind of smiling. Then he put and arm around you shoulder, and shook you back and forth.

After awhile you guys came back to the hotel. Itachi was still sleeping, so you guys ordered breakfast and by the time it came, he was awake.

"So, where'd you two go last night," Itachi said as he finished his breakfast.

Kisame choked on his food before answering, "What are y-you talking about, we were all asleep last night," Kisame said waving his arms in front of him.

*Way to make it so less obvious Kisame…..* you thought as you had an anime sweat drop going down the back of your head.

"You're the worst liar ever," Itachi said while taking another bite of his food.

"What!?! I'm not lying! We were all asleep last night," Kisame said.

"I know your lying because you two aren't the type of people who wake up early," Itachi said staring at you two, "So, why were you two up?"

You just looked over at Kisame to see that his facial expression, he had no idea what to come up with for an excuse, so you decided to talk for him, "Both of us woke up and couldn't get to sleep, so we decided to take a walk. When we came back it was too late to go back to bed, so we just ordered breakfast," you said not seeing why it was a bad idea just to say what happened.

"Wow, didn't really think it would be that easy," Kisame said as you and him went back to eating your breakfast.

Later that day you guys found some info on where the guy was going to be heading, the local shop merchant told you that he had been cheating in gambling matches lately, and that many others were looking for him for payback. As you guys walked up to this casino type palace for gamblers, your mind brought back a thought of Tsunade.

*Man if she were here right now I swear she would steal all my money…..* you thought as you imagined the last time you went with her gambling, well more like babysitting her.

"Ok, so he's on the third floor," Kisame said and then Itachi started to tell you guys where to go, unfortunately for you, you had to go with Itachi… You guys were already on the third floor looking for him.

"So, what did you guys talk about when you were walking?" Itachi said while looking around for the guy.

"Nothing, really," you said also looking.

"You couldn't have walked for two hours and not talked about anything," He said.

"Why do you care," you said in a harsher voice looking for the guy so you wouldn't have to look at Itachi. Your plan kind of failed because you could see him glaring at you from the corner of you eye.

"Well, Hidan was wrong, you're not very open or nice at all," he said now looking for the guy again.

"I'm only like that to people who are cold and distant, which, by the way, is classified under you," you said not looking at him, "I'm searching somewhere else." Then you started to walk away.

*What an ass! God only knows how Kisame stands him!?!* You thought with an irritated face.

Itachi's POV-

"What's her problem," you said glaring at pretty much everything.

*I have my reasons for being distant, but she has no reason to be so cold to me, yet no one else!?! Heh, I'll just ask Kisame about her, life is so easy.* you thought smirking.

Back normal-

You saw the guy ripping off some other rich guy in poker, by hiding some of his cards. You: -.-'

"So you found him," you jumped at what Kisame said.

"How do you people do that? You pop up in random places and scare me all the time…," you said.

"It's a habit," Kisame said, which made you laugh. "Ok, you're going to trap him in one of your force field, but make it invisible, then Itachi will use his sharingon, which will make him crack, and then I will stab him with my sword. The last parts my favorite," he said giving you a goofy grin.

"Nice Kisame," you said trying not to laugh at his face. Then, you did as he told you to and everything went as planned. People were going crazy though, because after that, people just randomly started to steal money, so you guys left the crazy frenzy. A few hours later, you guys were half way back to the base when it started to get so dark, you couldn't see 20 ft in front of you. So you guys decided to set up camp. You looked over too see that Kisame had jumped up in a tree stretched his arms, yawned, and then closed his eyes to go to sleep.

*Well... um. So much for setting up camp. I guess were going monkey style on this and are sleeping in the trees… * you thought as Itachi grabbed your shoulder roughly.

Ok, so the vote now is 1 Tobi, 2 Deidara, 2 Sasori, 5 Itachi, and 5 Hidan. I'm not going to comment on this because I think that might be why I keep jinxing myself… but pleaz comment, and vote!


	14. Chapter 14

"What," you said in a harsh tone knowing this wasn't going to be a peaceful conversation.

"Listen, I don't know why you hate me, so explain," he said in a hard tone, gripping your shoulder tighter.

"There's nothing to explain, so leave me alone," you said trying to shrug his arm off, but it didn't work. He then pushed you against a nearby tree, your back slammed into the tree, as you slide down to the ground.

"I don't want you running off," Itachi said as he sat next to you. For some reason you didn't want to sleep, well not at least with him so close. Dayshavu was not what you had in mind.

It had been an hour and you had almost passed out three times now. *Come on-*

"It's pointless," Itachi said his eyes glancing at you, "You'll have to fall asleep sometime."

"What's that suppose to mean?" you say in a somewhat harsh but tired tone.

"Why are so uptight now?" Itachi asked in a mono-tone.

You turned your head away quickly as you felt your face start to heat up. *I'm not saying a word.* you thought as your face got even redder as you thought of the incidents last night. "Fine, I'll sleep," you said closing your eyes, keeping your word to yourself.

-

You guys had just started to walk into the base when Tobi tackled you, "Kikyo-chan, Kikyo-chan!!! Hide this from Dei-kun," Tobi said as he ran off. You looked to see what he had placed in your hand, it was a clay bird? It was white and looked like it had taken quiet some time to make.

"Whatever," you said as you gently put it into your pocket and walked into the kitchen. Since you hadn't had breakfast yet you're grabbed a bagel, toasted it, and sat across from Hidan.

"How fucking boring was your mission because mine was a piece of shit," Hidan asked as he lifted his head up from the table.

"Actually, it was a lot better than I thought it would be, I met my friend Roxas," you said smiling as you took a bite from your bagel.

"Sounds fascinating," he said glaring somewhat at your bagel.

"What you have something against bagels," you asked looking at him.

"Yeah, totally, because bagels have feeling too," he said sarcastically which made you start laughing. You stopped suddenly when your attention was caught by Deidara yelling at Tobi in the hallway.

"Oh yeah, what is this Tobi told me to hide this from Deidara for some reason?" you asked Hidan while you showed him the clay bird, his eyes widened when he saw it.

-Hallway

"Where the fuck is it Tobi?!?!?!?!" Deidara yelled in Tobi's face.

"Hehe Tobi doesn't know," Tobi said smiling under his mask.

"Go to hell Tobi!!! I'll just fucking explode it then!! Katsu!" Deidara yelled.

-Kitchen ^.^

Hidan ripped the clay bird from your hand and chucked it at Kakuzu. "Katsu!" was heard from the hallway at that moment.

"BAAAAM!!!" You yelped in surprise as your entire body tensed. It was over in a matter of seconds but your body was still tensed. You opened one eye to see that there was burning money floating to the ground.

"The bird w-was a b-bomb?"You said still in utter shock from the explosion.

"My MONEY!?!?!" Kakuzu yelled, his eyes filled with so much rage that you had to look away.

"It was Deidara's bomb," Hidan said looking at Kakuzu really irritated.

A few minutes after Kakuzu left you two heard one very loud thud and a bunch of other small thuds.

*okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk….*

"You ever noticed that the hallway is always were someone gets beat up?" you said with an anime sweat drop.

"Haha, yeah. I think I might have started that tradition," he said laughing.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikyo!!!!!! Tell Tobi your ok?!!?" you could hear Tobi screaming it from the hallway as he ran into the kitchen, and hugged you so tight you thought you were going to explode like the bird.

"Tobi go the fuck away, your killing her…." Hidan said glaring at Tobi.

"Tobi is just happy Kikyo-chan is in one piece!!!!!" Tobi said as he let go of you and flung his hands into the air. You crawled back onto your chair and but your head down on the table. You weren't paying attention to what was going on but all you knew was Tobi wouldn't shut up so Hidan was yelling at him. You looked up and were stopped when you looked up to see how purple Hidan's eyes were.

*wow his eyes really are purple. They actually kind of cute.* you thought still kind of starting.

"What?" Hidan said as he looked at you.

You broke out of your gaze and put your head back down on the table, "Nothing," you said quietly. You put your head down for one reason and one reason only, you were kind of blushing really badly.

*That was so stupid! I can't believe I even thought that!! If I got caught that would have been so awkward….* you thought trying to make your face go back to normal.

"So this is the new member. I'm Konan," you lifted your head up too see a girl about 23 with purple and blur hair with a flower in her hair.

"Come on I want to talk to you," she said as she dragged you out into the hallway. As you two were walking/dragging she looked at you and smirked, "I saw you blush."

The vote is 1 Kisame,2 Tobi, 2 Sasori, 3 Deidara, 7 Itachi, and 8 Hidan. Thankz for voting!!!! I'm think about going to 10 like mistress akasha said. So thankz for that!


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you talking about," you asked on a pretty believable voice.

"Oh, come on, I might live with all guys, but that doesn't mean I can't point out the obvious," she said in a 'who do you think I am voice'. "But really, do you actually like him?" Konan asked curiously.

"What, and I barley even know you, even if I did why would I tell you?" you said confused at this Konan person.

"True, but you'll eventually open up to me in time, and then this place could get a lot more interesting," she said smirking to herself as she dragged you into her room, supposedly. Her room was actually really nice, not to mention that it was clean unlike Deidara's… You sat down on her bed, and she went rummaging through her draws. As she was doing that, she started to ask you things.

"So how is it being stuck with eight lunatic guys?"

"Well, um, I guess it's kind of weird and creepy in a really crazy way?" you said not knowing what to say, since you didn't want to get on the only other girl here, bad side.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting. Most people I would think of would say that these people are messed up, but maybe that's why Pein picked you and not a psycho prep," she said getting out jacket.

*This is kind of unexpected? I really thought I was the only girl here. Thank you god!!!!! That was a close one…* you thought relived.

"Happy you're not the only girl here?" she asked smiling at you.

"You don't know the half of it," you said as you fell onto her bed.

"KkkkkkKKIIIIIIKKkkkkyyyyoooo!!!!" was heard from the hallway. Tobi had just screamed your name as he was running down the hallway and he had already passed Konan's room.

"And there was the retard of the group, running down the hallway, to your left," Konan said like she was giving you a tour.

"Hahaha, nice, and I have to agree with the first part," you said still laughing.

"Yeeeaaaah, you might want to hide, unless you want to play another game with Tobi, yeah," Deidara said, his head poked out room behind the door.

"Ever heard of knocking…" Konan said, kind of annoyed,

"Hmmmmmm, nope," He said as he shut the door.

"For some reason, I think I might hate him the most," Konan said looking like she wanted to kill Deidara, "He's an inconsiderate ass!" she yelled.

"Uhhhhh, I'm sorry," you said kind of putting your hand up in front of you.

"Let me guess, you've also met him, the creepy perv? Yep he's a creeper," she said looking like she was in a flashback.

"Hehe, Tobi found you! You shouldn't run off like that Kikyo; you don't know how bored Tobi got when Hidan said the F word at least 5 times in a row!" Tobi said pacing, trying to be dramatic, "Besides you have a mission with Kakuzu, and Hidan. Now don't you start using bad language, got it?" Tobi said pointing at you.

This was you face -.-'. "Tobi get the hell out of my room," Konan said aggravated.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! You're a bad influence too!!! Tobi's have to get Kikyo out of here," and with that, Tobi ran, while dragging you out of the room.

*Screw it, I'm not going to be dragged anymore!* you thought as you used a substitution jutsu, and appeared back into your room. *She was right I really didn't know what I was saying when she asked me if they were 'normal'.* you thought, closing your eyes, while lying down on your bed.

"What part of we have a mission didn't really get you to catch on?" Hidan familiar voice said as you opened your eyes to see Hidan's purple eyes to the upper left of you.

"Huh? Uh, sorry bout that," you said getting up from your bed tired. "Where is it this time?"

"Hell if I know. I always let Kakuzu deal with that crap," he said walking out of the room. You ran up next to him and just followed where he was going.

"Hey Hidan, can I ask you a question?" you said looking away from him blushing.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!! I just have school, which likes to beat the shit out of me every living second of my life…….. So yeah but the vote is 1 Kisame, 2 Tobi, 2 Sasori, 3 Deidara, 7 Itachi, and 9 Hidan. So pleaz keep voting because its really close right now and I don't want to screw anything up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**-Recap-**

Huh? Uh, sorry about that," you said getting up from your bed tired. "Where is it this time?"

"Hell if I know. I always let Kakuzu deal with that crap," he said walking out of the room. You ran up next to him and just followed where he was going.

"Hey Hidan, can I ask you a question?" you said looking away from him blushing.

**-End Recap-**

**"**Yeah, but make itquick," Hidan said, irritated at where the hell Kakuzu was. You had opened your mouth to ask the question, when you heard a creak in the floor. You stopped immediately and looked over to your left to see Konan; with a huge grin on her face, might I add. At that exact moment, you snapped your mouth shut, knowing what that woman's thoughts could only be saying. She noticed the snapped mouth act, and decided to walk over.

"So, what are you guys up too?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"What the hell is up with your happy attitude?" Hidan asked, annoyed that more people just kept coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, ya know. I just learned a few things, and met a few new people," she said, with that same grin as before. "But Kikyo, aren't you going to ask a question."

"Oh yeah, hehe I forgot," you said trying to sound normal, but your voice still kind of quivered. Konan sly and happy expression went to a dark and unsatisfied frown. "We need to talk," she said in a dark voice, and pulled you away. As she slammed the door shut behind you, you heard her sigh in frustration. "I can't believe you! You had the perfect chance to ask him, and you supposedly forgot!?!?!?" she yelled at you.

"Well I might have asked, if you hadn't just swooped in," you muttered to yourself.

"Ya know, if you're going to mutter crap about me to yourself, you might as well say it to my face!" she yelled at once again. You almost felt like you were cornered in. How could she ever understand anyway? She never really acted like she liked anyone here, so how could she feel the awkwardness of that?

"Can I go now, I don't really realize how dragging me in here and yelling at me is going to help anything," you said in a firm voice.

"Listen, I'm not trying to mean to you or anything, but just don't sell yourself out so much. You really need more confidence, or trust me, you are going to find this place more of a living hell than it already is," she said, as she started to put on a small smile for you.

"Kikyo, were the hell are you?! We have to go!!!!!!!" you heard Hidan yell from down the hallway. That sudden noise had caused you to jump a little. Konan snickered at you, as you walked out of her room irritated.

*Seriously, how the hell did that help me at all? Sigh, at least I get to leave this place for a while…* you thought as you met up with Hidan in the hallway.

"Took you long enough," Hidan said, as he got up from leaning on the wall, Kakuzu as well.

"Time is money, so hurry it up," Kakuzu said walking out of the base.

"Shut the fuck up. Everything is fucking money to you," Hidan said annoyed with his partner, "You wasted my time trying to fucking finding you, so shutting the hell up."

*Wow…….. I think that is the first time I've ever heard so many swears in one breath.* you thought getting an anime sweat drop.

"I swear Hidan, if I could kill you, you would have been dead and feed to a demon by now," Kakuzu said to Hidan in emotionless voice.

"What the fuck did you just say to me!?" Hidan said pissed off.

"Great, and now you're deaf… Just what I need, a psycho, swearing, immortal freak. Only if you were mute, then maybe you would be useful," Kakuzu said emotionless. You watched this constant bickering for about 7 hours before you guys came to a hotel. You had to think though, it never really got boring. Although, at first you thought they were really going to kill each other, but in the end you realized they were all talk and no game.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!! I just have school, which likes to beat the shit out of me every living second of my life…….. So yeah but the vote is 1 Kisame, 2 Tobi, 2 Sasori, 3 Deidara, 8 Itachi, and 9 Hidan. So pleaz keep voting because it's really close right now and I don't want to screw anything up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha I wrote the same thing, because I'm so lazy!!!! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!


	17. The awkwardness of it all

After about 10 hours of everlasting sleep, you guys woke up and went on the mission. You, of course, still clueless to what it was.

"Come on Kakuzu, how fucking long is going to take to get there!? Or are you just fucking lost!?" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu, while jumping in the trees behind him.

*Yeah, he defiantly isn't a morning person… I can't really say the same for me either though,* you thought to yourself, getting annoyed that Kakuzu would never answer Hidan's questions. No way in hell were you going to ask what the mission was about, with this constant yelling going on? Then the thoughts of Roxas flashed through your head, and how Itachi dragged you away.

*After we left did anything happen to him? Would Itachi really kill him? I swear to god if they hurt him, he'll be seeing his grave soon. But it still makes me wonder if Roxas ever told anyone where I was?* you thought, grimacing at the thought of seeing Roxas's dead body. Kakuzu's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Why don't you be more useful, and be quiet like Kikyo. Maybe then I would be able to even answer your questions," he said in an irritated voice. Before Hidan could swear at Kakuzu again, Kakuzu stopped. "Were here," he said in a calm voice. You both appeared next to him to see what he was looking at. It was a rather old house, normal in size, and painted a faded red. Laughter was heard from inside, along with clanging glass.

"Why here?" you asked Kakuzu.

"This is the place that the bandits that have been attacking the nearby village live, and we have to kill all of them," Kakuzu actually answered a question for once.

"Joy," you said in a sarcastic tone.

"If you don't want to kill them, I'll kill your share," Hidan said still staring at the house.

"Feel free. Thanks," you said.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't get in my way," Hidan said in a harsh tone, as he flashed stepped into the house and murdered his victims.

A few hours after killing, and walking to hotel-

*Wow, I didn't realize how long it would take Hidan to kill those people…. Way different than Itachi and Kisame.* you thought, laughing in your mind.

"I'm going to get something to eat, see you guys later," Hidan said as he walked off, obviously not wanting to eat with you two.

"Well, since Hidan, obviously wants to be emo, and eat by himself, let's go someplace else and get some food. Besides, I need to talk to you about the mission," Kakuzu said, as he walked in the direction of a restaurant. You guys both sat down and ordered some food, and then Kakuzu brought up the mission. You two sat down at a ramen bar and ordered. As we were waiting for our order, Kakuzu brought up the mission.

"Have you noticed that Hidan has been more uptight, and more ass like than normal?" Kakuzu questioned me.

"Uh, no, I thought he was always like that? But not like exactly like you said," you told Kakuzu, scratching the back of your head.

"You may not have noticed this, but I have, he never exactly acts this hard, like he is now. Do you know why?" he said to you, more like he knew, but just checking if you knew.

"Well, no, but why should I know?" you asked, confused at where this was going.

"You know, when Kisame said you were oblivious to a lot of things, he wasn't kidding. I can't say I'm sure about this, but he could like you, in a way. I'm assuming that's why he's been avoiding talking to you, and why he was harsh to you on the mission. He just has a hard time trying to express his emotions," That moment of silence, where inside yourself you were hyperventilating, lasted forever.

*No. No way in hell. GAAAAAHHH!!! This can't be happening! I mean I know I liked him and stuff, but I didn't want him to hate me, if he ever liked me back. But if he knows Kakuzu told me this, won't it just make it more awkward to be around each other?* you thought panicking.

"Y-You didn't tell him you were going to tell me this did you?" you said quietly, but in a panic voice.

"Hell no. He'd try and rip my head off, and then probably deny it," Kakuzu said, right before he ate his meal, which had just come.

"Kay, good," you said in a quiet voice, as you looked at your reflection in your ramen bowl.

"Wow, really? I thought you would have liked that he might like you. But, one can always be wrong," he said looking at you with a blank stare. "Try not to act any different for two reasons. First, I want to see how this turns out, and secondly, if you do act differently, he might think that on this trip I might have done something improper to you. If he thinks that, I'll never hear the end of it," he said, as he paid for the meal.

You, of course, with an anime sweat drop said, "Of course, I'd rather not be brought into a conversation like that. Should we go find Hidan now?"

"Sigh, yeah," Kakuzu said, but a little too late, he turned around to see Hidan behind you two, might I add that he had a menacing glare right on his face.

_**Ok, the vote is 1 Tobi, 1 Kisame, 2 Sasori, 4 Deidara, 10 Hidan, and 11 Itachi. I know this might sound crappy and all, but I need to have at least a three vote difference, or my other friends who are reading this will beat the shit out of me…….. That means you Hailey………………………**_


	18. One big misunderstanding

*It's official, were all dead………………….* you thought, as you felt yourself getting smaller under Hidan's glare.

"I thought emo boy wanted to eat all by himself? What, you got lonely, and wanted to have Kikyo cheer you up?" Kakuzu said, smirking at the scene.

"Shut the fucking hell up Kakuzu before I rip your head off," Hidan said in a menacing voice, while giving Kakuzu a death glare.

Kakuzu looked over at you, still slightly amused, "Why don't you go take a walk." You took the offer right away, and avoided eye contact from either of them.

*OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!!! How long was he there? Wait, what did he hear? I'm in such deep shit aren't I?* you thought, mentally slapping yourself.

Kakuzu POV-

You two both waited until Kikyo was out of sight, and that was when all hell broke loose.

"I heard, a few words, and if I add them together, they equal something unusual…. So explain before I fucking kill you, what exactly were you two talking about? And,…………….. What in hells name did you do!?!?" Hidan yelled at me, confused and shocked at what he had just heard.

"You should just be happy that I got that over with for you, so you wouldn't have to do it," I said in a mono tone voice, with a blank face.

"WHAT?!? WHAT!?!?!?! YOU CRAZY MOTHER FUCKING PSHYCO!!!! I WOULD HAVE NEVER OF DONE THAT, YOUR JUST FUCKING MESSED UP!!!" Hidan yelled at me with all his rage, as his hands formed into fists.

"Wait, what exactly did you hear?" I asked, confused at why he was making such a big deal out of it.

"DON'T ACT ALL FUCKING INNOCENT NOW!!!!! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING 'IMPROPER' THING DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hidan yelled in my face, as my eyes widened. After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, Hidan grabbed the front of my shirt tightly, and yelled at me once more to say what 'improper' thing I did.

As he glared at me, as I slowly started to let out a small chuckle, "You really are a dumbass; I didn't do anything 'improper' to her, and even go ask her yourself. She probably would think you were crazy, not that she already doesn't. I have to say though, out of all the times I hated you, this is probably the funniest thing ever," I said, as his eyes now widened.

"What? Then, what were you two actually talking about?" Hidan asked, let go me, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself," I said as I walked off to go find Kikyo.

Kikyo's POV-

You were sitting on a swing in an abandoned park, looking up at the sky, trying to think of a way to fix this. Sadly though, you had nothing.

*I am so screwed……* you thought putting your head down and sighing.

"Figures you'd be in a park? But don't worry, Hidan thought we were talking about something else," Kakuzu said, as he walked up to you.

"What did he think we were talking about?" you asked, relived but slightly confused.

"I'll tell you later, but first we need to go to the hotel." Kakuzu said, as you two both went back to the hotel. When you had gotten back to the hotel room, Hidan was already there, laying on his bed, while staring at his Jashin pendant. Kakuzu started to count his money, so you decided to read the manga 'fruit basket'. Your friend had tortured you until you would read it, and you found it rather amusing that she did that in her spare time.

"Well, since this problem is all solved out, why don't we tell each other what exactly we thought happened?" Kakuzu said in an amused voice.

"I don't remember," Hidan and you both said simultaneously.

"This is the best day ever. Hidan's finally quiet, and Kikyo's not confused," Kakuzu said while smirking under his mask. He then went back to counting his money, and never once did you look up from reading your book. It had been about 30 minutes and Hidan was still folding his necklace, but now his eyes were open.

"Hey Hidan, you going to take another 'walk'," Kakuzu said sarcastically, while counting his money.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan said, while putting his necklace back on. Kakuzu stopped counting his money, knowing that after counting it thirty times that it was all there, and sat next to you.

"Why'd he turn into a cow?" Kakuzu asked, looking at the book from over your shoulder.

"Haha, it has something to do with the Chinese zodiac, my friend wanted me to read these books. I find it funny in a weird way," you said laughing.

"Hey, you went on a mission with Itachi and Kisame right?" Kakuzu asked in a quieter voice, unable for Hidan to hear.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Anything unusual happen there?"

*Hmmmmmmmmmmm, nothing really* you thought right before you had the flash back of when you woke up … near Itachi. "Nope," you said, rather keeping that thought to yourself.

"Liar, you really need to work on that," Kakuzu said giving you a blank stare, "But really did happen last time," he said making it loud enough for Hidan to hear.

"Your trying to cause trouble for me aren't you…" you said in a tired voice.

"This is what happens when I get done counting my money. And stop trying to avoid the question."

"What are you talking about?" Hidan said, as he looked over at you two.

"Nothing," you said as you went back to reading.

"What happened on her last mission," Kakuzu said answering Hidan's question.

"What happened?" Hidan said bored, but with a hint of curiosity.

"She won't tell me."

"Kikyo," you looked up, since your name was called, "What happened?" he said bland, curious, and serious.

_**Ok, the vote is 1 Kisame, 2 Sasori, 3 Tobi, 4 Deidara, 11 Hidan, and 13 Itachi. Hahaha I love this vote thing!!! But thank you all the people that reviewed, you people are amazing!!!!! People are actually voting for Deidara and Tobi now, so that is also kind of interesting. Now excuse me because I'm going to go pass out now!!!! See yea!**_


	19. we met again! aw man

"W-what? Nothing happened," you said, putting your hands up in front of you, and getting an anime sweat drop.

"And I thought Tobi was a bad liar," Kakuzu muttered, "Is there some reason why you can't tell us? Or do you just want to keep it a secret?"

"No," you murmured.

"Oh, so something did happen. You've really got to watch what you say," it was obvious Kakuzu was trying to amuse himself with this conversation. "Did it have to do with Itachi or Kisame?"

"I'm not answering your questions because you like to twist them somehow against me," you said while going back to reading.

"Fine, we'll wait," Hidan said in a stern voice as he glared at the floor.

Hidan Pov-

*This is bad. What happened back on that mission? It had to do with either Kisame, or Itachi, but I know Kisame wouldn't do something weird like that since he's a fucking fish. Itachi, I can't say I would know since he's all down to hell quiet and emo.* Hidan thought, leaned over the side of his bed, glaring at the navy blue carpet.

-Back to your/Kikyo's Pov-

It had been at least 2 hours, and I had gone through 2 volumes of fruit basket, and was getting rather tired.

"You realize we're not letting you go to sleep until you tell us," Kakuzu said from beside you, answering your mental question.

*Um, wow. Thanks for answering that positively Kakuzu.* you thought with a sweat drop, and then went back to reading.

Another hour and the torture was starting to set in. Your eyes were going in and out of focus, and your body would sway from time to time. You couldn't even remember what happened in the chapter you just finished!

*Come on Kikyo, pretend that you have taped your eyes open or something!* you thought to yourself, as the words in the book started to turn into blobs and blurs. *I've… got …to ……..stay ….focused…* you thought, as your eyes slowly started to close.

Hidan Pov-

*I have to say, even though I really want her to answer my fucking question, seeing her try to keep herself conscious is pretty entertaining.* Hidan thought to himself, as he watched your eyes open and close. He looked at Kakuzu, who was also enjoying this.

"Thud," was heard from your direction. Hidan looked over to see that you had fallen on your side and passed out.

"When it comes to will power, she's got more than you would think," Kakuzu said while looking at you, slightly amused.

"Yeah, that's what captivates me about her," you murmured to yourself.

"What?" Kakuzu asked, unable to hear what Hidan had said.

"I said, yeah."

"It sounded longer than that," Kakuzu said, knowing, now that you were lying too.

"Would you shut the hell up, and stop being so fucking cocky!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu. This, in turn, caused you to rollover and almost wake up.

"Smooth, smart one," Kakuzu looked at Hidan blankly. "Well, as much fun as it is when she's asleep, I'm going to bed," Kakuzu said, getting up and fall onto the other bed. This only took him seconds to fall asleep on.

Hidan looked over to see you sleeping, curled up in a ball. He ripped some blankets off his bed, and one of his pillows, and tossed them on you.

*There, I tried,* you thought as you walked back over to your bed.

"You are so predictable," you heard Kakuzu say from his bed.

"Shut the hell up," you mumbled as you went over to your bed.

"Do you know why I like these things, because there priceless so I don't have to pay for them," he said in a sly tone.

"Trust me when you wake up, be ready for no arms and legs," you said as you lie on your bed and roll on your side.

"Neh, I'd still be better than you."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. You first," he said as he turned off his lamp light.

------ Next day and back to normal POV-----

"What happened last night," you mumbled, finding yourself hugging a pillow and had a blanket over your face. You sat up and took the blanket off, to see that Hidan and Kakuzu were still asleep and the clock said 5:00 am.

*Shoooooooooooooooower time!* you thought with a smile. It had been three days starting today since you showered and that didn't feel that great at all.

You had just gotten out of the shower, and you smelled like vanilla and orange………………….. Weeeeeeeird….. You decided you would wear a yellow t-shirt with slits on the sides of it that would show your black tang top under it, and dark blue skinny jeans. You walked out, but the scene hadn't really changed other than Hidan had fallen off the bed, but was somehow still sleeping.

"And now I'm hungry," you said as you opened the door, and went out to find a place to eat. You sat down and ordered dumplings. As soon as you got them, you felt like someone watching you. As you turned around to see who it was, you screamed a little in fright, to see Roxas making a really weird face in front of you.

"Roxas! Wait, what are you doing here?" you asked, happy that he was here, yet still confused.

"I was on a mission, saw you, decided to scare you, and then I explained what I just said," he said smiling as he sat next to you.

*I wonder if going off at 6am in the morning was a bad idea? 0k, what am I saying, it sounds like a death trap…………………. I'm screwed….* you thought knowing this was going to end badly. *or maybe I can get back before they wake up! I'm going to go with that one!* So basically you and Roxas talked for like an hour and you laughed so hard when he told you Sora got drunk and tried to eat a chair.

"Hahaha, well I have to go Roxas, see ya!" you said as you got off your chair and started to walk away, but then Roxas grabbed your wrist.

"Hey I haven't seen you in forever. I can't you stay for a little longer?" He asked sadness in his eyes.

"I really wish I could, but I didn't really tell them I was going out, so I'm just hoping there asleep," you said.

Roxas looked at you kind of confused, "Hey, one of those people wouldn't happen to have silver hair would they?" he asked you.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know that?" you asked now making the same confused face he had.

"Well, because he is right behind you," he said pointing behind your shoulder. You eyes kind of went wide as you mentally slapped yourself.

"Hi Hidan, didn't think you were a morning person," you said as you turned around hesitantly. You saw Hidan towering over you, while glaring at you.

"Yeah, and I didn't think you were a person to just run off!" he yelled at you.

"W-well, I was h-hungry and y-you guys were still a-asleep, s-so I went out to g-get something to eat," you said hesitantly, and nervously.

"Cool down hot head," you heard Roxas say. You looked back in horror as you started to mouth 'no' and make hand motions.

"What you say you fucking retard," Hidan growled at Roxas.

"And you call me retarded; at least I can pay attention to what other people say!" Roxas yelled at him.

"Hey at least I didn't lose my friend from getting kidnapped because I was so fucking weak!!!!" Hidan yelled back at Roxas.

"What you don't think I could get her back if I tried?!?! I could throw you in a locker like a nerd for God sake!!!" Roxas yelled, as he tried to punch Hidan in the face, but Hidan grabbed it right before it was going to hit his face. Then a smirk appeared on both of their faces, as you could feel there chakra's flaring. They started to fight with really fast movement that you couldn't even see what was going on. People started to run away in terror, as screams and shouts were heard.

"What's happening?" you heard Kakuzu say from behind you.

"Hidan is fighting my friend Roxas, and I honestly don't have a clue what to do, they're going to fast so I can't stop them!" you started to panic.

"You grab that kid Roxas, and pull Hidan back. After this we should probably leave since we just made a huge scene," he said, as he started to walk towards the battle. You hurried up behind, and grabbed Roxas by the waist and held him back, while Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by his arm and roughly pulled him away. See how you were holding Roxas back, only made Hidan fight more to get out of Kakuzu's grip. Both were struggling to get out of your two's grip to kill each other, as your wrist started to turn red from holding Roxas back.

"Roxas calm down, it's not worth it," you mumbled to him, as you pulled him back.

"What?! How is it not worth it!??! You really want to stay with a psycho lunatic?!?" Roxas yelled as he looked back at you.

"Even if I did say no, it wouldn't matter, your outnumbered 2 to 1. You'd only be getting yourself hurt for nothing!" you yelled back at him.

"Fine! If you really enjoy hanging out with them that much, then stay with them! See if I care!!!" he said as he ripped your arm off, and started to walk away.

"Roxas, stop! That's not what I meant," you said, as you ran after him, but was jerked back by your shirt. You looked back to see Hidan with a pissed off look on his face.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to help your fucking annoying friend get over his fucking emotional problems. Let's go," he said murderously, as he grabbed your wrist and jerked you away.

"But don't we have a mission?" you mumbled.

"We finished it while we were looking for you," Kakuzu answered your question, as you guys walked out of the village, that was still screaming in panic even though nothing was happening.

"Now I know why Itachi hates you friends," Hidan said walking through the forest.

*Well, guess what I just think you people are emotional!!!* You thought getting aggravated.

"Hmmm, speaking of Itachi, let's start up that conversation from last night," Kakuzu said, trying to amuse himself. You, on the other hand, just ignored him and stayed quiet for the entire way to the base.

-------------------------------------- Walking into base------

It had been 8 hours of run/walking, and it was about 8pm when you guys got back. You were dragging yourself to your room, when you felt someone touch your nose.

"Nose!!!!" you heard Tobi voice say, you looked over to see that he was jumping up and down, "Hehehe, now all I have to do is nose Hidan and Kakuzu, and my nosing will be complete!!!"

"What?" you said tired and confused.

"It's his new phase, he has to touch you on the nose," you looked behind you to see Deidara leaning on the wall. "He hasn't gotten Itachi either, so I really am just following him so I can see what happens," he said with a smirk on his face. "You have got to see this," he said as he dragged you down the hall that Tobi was skipping down.

"IIIIIITTTTTAAAACCCHHHIIII!!!!!! NOSE NOSE NOSE NOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled as he ran towards Itachi. You just had curious look on your face, really wondering how this was going to end out.

Tobi ran up to Itachi and touch his nose. There was a long pause, and then Itachi's ace twitched. That's when it all went wrong; Itachi grabbed Tobi by his neck, and threw him through 5 walls.

*Holy crap is Tobi ok?!?!?!?!?!?* You started to panic in your mind.

"Do that again and I'll rip your hand off in the process," Itachi threatened in a mono-tone voice.

"Tobi's ok," you heard Tobi say in pain, as he limped away from the wall.

"Tobi are you sure you're ok?" you asked as he limped away, you following, but stop when someone grabbed your wrist.

"He's fine," you looked back to see Itachi with a mono-tone face. You didn't really say anything, but started to pull your hand away, as his grip tightened.

_**Ok, the vote is 1 Kisame, 2 Sasori, 4 Tobi, 4 Deidara, 14 Hidan, and 14 Itachi. Hahahaha I'm sorry but Tobi goes up every time, and that's awesome! I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UP DATED!!!!! I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO IF YOU KNOW ONE OR ARE ONE PLEASE LET ME KNOW! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^**_


	20. What is happening to these people!

"That kind of hurts," you said, somewhat glaring at Itachi. Which in turn made him glare more as the room started to grow an eerie feeling?

The silence was broken by a whine, "Tobi's leg hurts!!!!! Tobi's got a boo boo!!!!!"

You noticed that Itachi's eyes were moving towards the scene and decided that this was your chance you to break free from his grasp. You ripped your arm away, and looked over at Tobi, trying to seem like nothing happened, even though you saw Itachi's gaze move back to you.

*Ok, I can't handle this creepy drama. I have to leave.* you thought as you walked out of the room, pretending like nothing was wrong even though something obviously was. You walked down the long hallway, hearing your lone footsteps echo, but then you heard your footsteps get louder, someone was synchronizing there steps with yours. You didn't stop walking though, but your face started to grow a look of terror. Before you realized it you had made it to your door. You put your fingers on your door handle when you felt a presence right behind you.

"What's with the facial expression, I didn't scare you did I?" Itachi said in a confident and full tone. Your bangs shielded the look of terror in your eyes. You clenched the door handle harder, hoping that somehow that would open it. "Hmph, I'll take that as a yes. You shouldn't have been so rude to me back there," he whispered in your ear, and then walked away. As soon as he was out of the hallway you were in, you opened your door and collapsed on your bed out of exhaustion and fear.

*What was with Itachi back there? He never acts that terrifying?* you thought as you looking at your ceiling while listening to Sum 41, pieces. Just think about that made you nervous, and made beads of sweat come down your neck. You rolled over to your side, not being able to get the topic of your mind when you heard your door open.

"What happened back there?" Deidara's familiar voice filled the room. You turned around and wondered if he had been in the hallway when that had happened.

"Wait, were you in the hallway about ten minute ago?" you asked.

"No, did something happen?" he seemed more curious than before.

"Uh, no. Just wondering," you said as you looked back up at the ceiling, hoping to drop the subject.

"Well, something obviously happened because why would you ask if I was in the hallway," he said as he walked over. You turned your music down and got up.

"Leave," you said just wanting to sleep now.

"Awwww did you-" his sentence was cut off when you threw 8 pillows at him.

"I really don't want to know how that sentence would have ended," you said as you pushed him out of your room.

"But seriously what happened," he asked again.

"I tripped in the hallway," you said, trying to make it sound believable.

"Wow, retard. Can't say I'm surprised it was you that fell," he said, while laughing at you. On the inside you wanted to kill him, but the consequences would not be worth it.

"Your so very kind, now leave," you said as you pushed him out into the hallway.

"Are you really that embarrassed that you fell in the hallway?" he asked like you were stupid.

"I don't remember," you said, your casual excuse back home.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't-" his question was muffled by you slamming the door in his face.

----

"This is so useless," you moaned, a pillow over your head. You had been in bed all night but had not gotten even a little bit of sleep. The whole Itachi thing was still on your mind.

"God, why does this place have to be so weird!" you whispered to yourself as you through pillows at the wall. After throwing what seemed like 20 pillows, you heard a thump come from the other side of the wall. After that foots steps were heard, a door opened, more footsteps, and then a knock on your door.

*Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit……. Uh, what do I do!?! Who is that!?!?!?* You thought panicking. The door slowly started to open to reveal, some guy brown spiky hair, and a tired look on his face.

"Um, who are you," you asked as he started to walk over.

"Yes, you already know me. But what were you throwing?" he asked you somewhat tired but I'm a mono tone voice.

"Uhhhhhh,…. Pillows. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," you said nervous, embarrassed, but you also had a slight bit of fear.

"You know normally I would have just killed you," he then put a hand on the side of one of your cheeks, "But for you, I can make an acceptation," he said the last part, his face only an inch away from yours. His eyes had a smug look in them, yours, although, had the image of shock and fear. His smirk grew and soon enough he turned away and walked out through the door.

"Who-who was that?" you softly asked yourself, as you looked at the way the man had exited.

_**Ok, I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't written in long time! That was stupid and I'm sorry! The vote is 1 Pein, 2**__** Kisame, 2 Sasori, 5 Tobi, 5 Deidara, 22 Hidan, and 16 Itachi.**_


End file.
